


Like a Dirty French Novel

by Trent_In_A_Tree



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Lou Reed (Musician)
Genre: All that happens here is Lou b a Big Boy Stud and david TWINKS., Also Lou calls David princess a lot, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Size Difference, body worship if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trent_In_A_Tree/pseuds/Trent_In_A_Tree
Summary: Even when Lou had been skinny, he was always so much bigger than David, and David always wanted Lou to toss him around. He never expressed it though; they’d never gone all the way, and Lou was taking the first time between them so nonchalantly that David felt he should behave the same way.—or, a love letter to the year of 1973 where lou briefly got soft around the middle and david was a skinny little twink bastard man and they had a raging Dynamic.
Relationships: David Bowie/Lou Reed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Like a Dirty French Novel

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank the academy, I’d like to thank loras for encouraging me to finish this monster fic and liv for reading it in its unfinished state and regrettably enjoying it because she has deep seated beef with lou reed and I’d like to thank erik for calling it sweet even though he hadn’t even read the version with the nice ending yet. I’d like to thank lou reed and his BA in english for not overtly striking me down from Jewish afterlife (bc we aint have heaven) for that run on sentence. 
> 
> title from some kinda love by the velvet underground

Lou lit a cigarette and the brief strike of flame illuminated his dark eyes as they stared down David, who shifted uncomfortably, harder in his pants than he’d ever been. The two of them regarded each other with sharp gazes. Lou sucked smoke out of the cigarette with intention, or so it seemed to David; his cheeks hollowed and his lips bloomed pink, full…..

David swallowed nervously and Lou smirked like he could smell fear, wordlessly taking David’s pretty, limp hand and putting it on his bare chest, flattening his bigger hand over it. 

“You look like a virgin,” Lou goaded David, “You're so pretty, you just gonna sit there all night?” 

This wasn’t the cool, confident Lou Reed of the Velvet Underground that David had idolized; this was hard-drinking, slightly older Lou. A little soft around the middle, but still dark eyed and dashingly handsome as David had always seen him. He swallowed nervously, Lou’s big hand keeping him from scrabbling his delicate fingers against the dark chest hair below it. David pulled at his own hand, making to slide it down Lou’s torso. Lou grabbed David’s fingers tight and hard like that nasty shake-your-hand middle school bully trick. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Lou said, crushing David’s fingers so hard the other man let out a hard breath, all sound ripped from his lungs, “Tell me what you want before you do it.” 

“Lou,” David tried to stay measured, “Let go.” 

“Don’t,” Lou sneered, squeezing tighter, “Or I’ll hit you.” 

David’s jaw was tight with pain when he choked out, “Want to touch it. Your cock, Lou.” 

Lou loosened his grip to David’s surprise and relief. He kissed David’s palm in a gesture of brief tenderness, then lapsed back into his role. 

“Then do it, if you want to,” Lou said distastefully. 

Lou’s cigarette was done and he stubbed it out, then put his hands behind his head, leaning back in bed. David reached down to Lou’s crotch, feeling daunted yet again by the power the man carried. He squeezed Lou’s half-hard cock in his hand through his pants, and felt shame at how close to salivating he was. Maybe thirty seconds of massaging at Lou’s cock, and Lou took David aback, slapping his hand away. David started, sitting up, his nimble form making a graceful silhouette against the street lights that glowed through the window behind him. 

“Lou, what’s wrong?” David asked. 

“Ever the doting lover,” Lou said, sarcastically, standing up, nearly scowling. 

Lou stood with a hip cocked to the left, leather pants cinched tight, digging into his flesh. His left hand was on his hip and he stood like a sleazy, past-it impersonation of Donatello’s David, and David (Bowie, not Donatello’s) couldn’t help but absolutely love it. 

“Lou,” David whined, uncharacteristically, “Please come back to bed.” 

“Really?” Lou said, incredulously, and now really scowling. 

He hooked his thumbs through his belt loops and thrusted his crotch lazily forward. David was on all fours now, his face level with Lou’s cock, which was fully hard now and threatening to split the already too-small leather pants. 

“Stop staring at my cock,” Lou murmured, “That’s all you care about, clearly.” 

“No, no, no….” David whispered pitifully, knowing that’s what Lou wanted— Lou loved control— looking up at him, “No you know that’s not true, darling.” 

“I’m not stupid,” Lou continued, not slapping away David’s wandering hand that had somehow found its way to his pants’ zipper to unzip it and cup his cock through his underwear, “It’s gotta be my cock, it can’t be the rest of my appearance. Pretty princess like you…. really dropping your standards, huh?” 

David slipped his hand into Lou’s underwear and wrapped his hand around his big cock. It’s true that David loved it, but not true that that was all he wanted Lou for. 

“David,” Lou purred, “Honey, I haven’t slept for three days and I’ve gained twenty pounds since you’ve met me.” 

David pulled Lou’s cock out of his underwear, stroking it slowly in his hand. Lou sighed and bit his lip to restrain sound. 

“I don’t care about that,” David replied softly, “I think you’re handsome, really, I do, darling.” 

“You’re just saying that ‘cuz you’re desperate for cock,” Lou commented, slapping David’s hand off, “You’re a little slut, you know.” 

Lou was eying David confrontationally, like he wanted him to prove it. David could play this game. Gracefully, he stood up, cupping Lou’s cheeks in his hands, feeling the stubble scratch against his fingers. Lou looked at him with big doe eyes, the same big doe eyes he’d always had, as David wordlessly ran his thumb over Lou’s bottom lip. He slid his hands down Lou’s neck, feeling the sinew there, then letting his hands rest on his big shoulders. David dropped his wet mouth to Lou’s soft jaw, kissing him softly under his chin and then sucking a love bite into the flesh closer to Lou’s ear. Lou didn’t say anything, but David could feel him shudder. Two could play this game. 

“Let’s lie down on the bed,” Lou murmured, easily grabbing David’s thin waist, and throwing him onto the bed on his back. 

David watched Lou give in and tear his leather pants and underwear all the way off. He scanned Lou’s body with hungry eyes: strong arms, soft stomach, grabbable hips, sinewy legs. Lou had put on weight, but David really didn’t mind. And he did love the big cock standing to attention just for him, but so would anybody. 

“Lou,” David said, reverently, “Let me touch you.” 

Lou straddled David’s waist on his knees and leaned down to kiss the other man on the lips, wetly. 

“Okay,” he said, taking David’s hands and putting them on his hips. 

David looked up at Lou’s face; Lou was smirking again, challenging David to something. David squeezed Lou’s hips in his hands, shameless grabbing his love handles, sinking his fingers in hard enough to bruise. 

“Sit on my face,” David said, abruptly. 

“What?” Lou asked, surprised. 

“Please,” David whined, letting go of Lou’s soft hips and sliding his hands up the other man’s warm sides. 

“All you’re going to be able to do is put my balls in your mouth,” Lou said, surprise replaced with his teasing, smirking grin from before. 

“I’d love it, Lou,” David was almost whining, “I’d love every second of it.” 

Lou looked like he was going to make David beg for it, but instead he shifted and knelt over David’s face. Lou took his cock in his hand and rubbed the head against David’s cheek, and David turned his face quickly to lick at it before Lou pulled it away, smirking. 

“Hm,” Lou said, “Okay.” 

He lowered himself down and did as David asked. David grabbed at Lou’s hips for a handhold, pushing his lips against the bottom of Lou’s cock. He planted a kiss there and slid his hands down Lou’s thighs, gripping him unbelievably tight; he knew there would be finger shaped bruises on Lou’s skin tomorrow. Like he was starving, David lapped and mouthed messily at Lou’s cock. Lou let out a deep, satisfied purr, shifting and grinding against the warm, welcoming mouth. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Lou murmured, as David’s tongue slipped along his balls, “You’re so fucking desparate, honey.” 

David moaned against Lou in assent; he was going wild. He could smell Lou’s sweat and musk and he yearned for it. He couldn’t put Lou’s cock down his throat because of the angle, so he did what Lou had said before; he let Lou’s balls slip into his mouth, feeling the man’s thighs tense under his grip, and listening to him sigh in pleasure. 

“You’re right where you belong, princess,” Lou murmured mockingly, “You should have that pretty face buried in my crotch all the time.” 

David didn’t respond; he was too busy laving his tongue all over Lou’s balls like a desperate whore who didn’t deserve anything better. He wished he could express the sheer delight he felt from the scent of Lou, and the feeling of soft skin and rough hairs against his tongue. The fantasy of burying his face in Lou’s crotch on the couch while Lou sipped at a beer and ignored his advances flew through David’s mind, and David doubled his efforts. 

“You love this, don’t you?” Lou said, grinding down against David’s face, who grabbed at Lou’s hips to try to hold him up from crushing him, “You can take it, babe.” 

Lou deposited his full weight on David’s face, and let the other man struggle for what was maybe thirty seconds, but felt eternal to David. Just as he was convinced he might literally choke to death on Lou, Lou abruptly got up. David’s hands slid off of Lou’s thighs, and the other man climbed off of him. David sat up and Lou collapsed down onto his back next to him. David watched Lou for cues; instead he was treated to an inscrutable sneer. 

“What are you waiting for?” Lou asked, and David looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

“What do you mean?” David asked, watching Lou wrap his own hand around his cock, stroking at it slowly. 

“Don’t you love burying your face in my crotch?” Lou said, teasingly, “Let’s see you do it again.” 

David leaned down to wrap his hand around Lou’s cock, and slipped his lips around the head. He slid his mouth down Lou’s cock, and Lou let him mechanically pump at him several times before putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“That’s not what I meant, honey,” Lou murmured softly, “As nice as it is, I meant more along the lines of what you were doing before; show me how much you love me.” 

“Okay,” David replied softly, looking up at Lou, “You’re so hot.” 

Lou laughed, “Really?” He said, smirky and incredulous, “I mean, I can see that you certainly think it.” 

David buried his nose in the crease between Lou’s cock and thigh and flicked his warm tongue out over the skin. He turned his head and pressed his cheek against Lou’s cock, rubbing his face against it. He moved his face up, letting his nose glance over Lou’s black pubes, then planting a kiss on his soft belly. One of David’s hands snuck to wrap around Lou’s cock and the other sunk into his hip again, digging fingers into soft flesh. 

“Hm,” Lou hummed as David scattered a series of kisses on his belly, kneading at his hip, stroking his cock, “Guess there’s something else you like.” 

“I don’t mind it,” David responded, pressing another kiss, “You're hot, Lou, like I said.” 

“God,” Lou said, chokedly, losing his composure, “I want you on my cock so bad right now.” 

David lay his head on Lou’s stomach, and said, “I can ride you?” 

“Sounds good,” Lou murmured, and David sat up, prompting a response from Lou, “Nonono, lie down first.” 

David obeyed, lying on his back, and Lou got up this time, getting between his legs. He pulled down David’s pants, which had been on him for far too long and finally released the man’s poor cock. Ever undiscerning, Lou threw them to the floor.

“I always forget how beautiful your cock is,” Lou said, softly, grabbing David’s waist to hold him still and get a look. 

“Thanks, Lou,” David said, feeling strangely bashful at the statement. 

“Are you blushing?” Lou asked incredulously. 

“Yes,” David smiled, “Maybe, I don’t know.” 

“Hm,” Lou replied and spat in his big hand. David watched the spit drip down Lou’s fingers, and thought about how much it was going to hurt to have those fingers jammed inside him. 

Even when Lou had been skinny, he was always so much bigger than David, and David always wanted Lou to toss him around. He never expressed it though; they’d never gone all the way, and Lou was taking the first time between them so nonchalantly that David felt he should behave the same way. 

As if reading David’s mind, Lou said, “Ever since I met you, I knew I’d convince you to let me grab that slender little waist of yours and bounce you on my cock.” 

David opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Lou’s warm, wet fingers probing against his entrance. He whined raggedly, pushing up against Lou’s finger tips.

“You really want it, don’t you?” Lou murmured, “Tell me you want it.”

“I want your fingers inside me,” David whined, and Lou raised an eyebrow, in a that’s-not-all fashion, “I want them in me so I can sit on your cock.”

“That’s what I thought,” Lou responded, his brows furrowed as he slowly pushed his pointer finger into David, his left hand clamping David’s skinny thigh tightly, holding his lower half slightly up off the bed.

David let out a ragged moan to accompany the push of Lou’s finger deeper into him. It wasn’t his first time ever, but spit only helped so much from David’s experience. The feeling of Lou’s big hands holding him up and spreading him open was just too good, though, for David to focus on the pain. Lou pressed his wet middle finger against David’s entrance as well and soon had him gasping for breath with both fingers pressed deep inside him. Languidly, Lou pushed his fingers in and out of David, smirking at him again. David found himself blushing thinking about Lou’s big hands and how easy it was for Lou to fill him up. 

“Not enough,” David whined, pushing himself down on Lou’s hand.

“I’m sorry?” Lou inquired mockingly, “I didn’t hear you.”

“It’s not enough,” David practically moaned, every stroke of Lou’s adept hand going to his cock, “I need you inside me.”

“Hm,” Lou said, then added, “Beg.”

“Lou, don’t make me--” David began but Lou cut him off by shoving his fingers inside him particularly hard which made David start, “Pleasepleaseplease, I want it so bad.”

“Want what?” Lou squeezed David’s thigh harder.

“Your cock,” David whined, “Your big fucking cock, Lou… Fuck, I bet it’ll hurt so much, but I don’t care... “

David knew that he was rambling now but he lifted his head a little, looking dazedly at Lou’s hard, throbbing cock hanging between his thighs and almost salivating at the sight of it. Lou was bent over slightly and David could see the ropes of sinew in his arms flexing as he fingered him, the crease between Lou’s soft belly and the tops of his thighs, and the dark body hair decorating the whole area. 

Lou slid his fingers out of David, making him whine, and said, “Shh, just wait, it’ll get better.”

Lou let go of David’s thigh and dropped him down on the bed, then put his big hands on his waist. He pulled David up into a sitting position and lay down, big hands tugging at David’s waist and encouraging him to straddle Lou’s lap, which David did, all too willingly. 

“You’re so tiny,” Lou murmured, running his hands up and down David’s sides slowly, and David felt like Lou’s big hands could wrap all the way around his waist if he pushed a little or maybe crush his entire torso, “Don’t know how you ever get on top of your wife and fuck her.”

“I do just fine in that department,” David whined, fighting against Lou’s suddenly iron tight grip on his waist to shove his wet, open entrance on the hard cock standing proudly under him. 

“Hm,” Lou let up his grip a little as David reached down to grab Lou’s cock and angle it towards his waiting entrance, “Contradictions, princess, lots and lots of ‘em.”

“Won’t be complaining about them when you’re pounding me,” David countered, and Lou smirked. 

“I wasn’t complaining in the first place,” Lou said, and David grinned. 

The two shared a rare moment of soft, gentle eye contact and then David let his nimble-fingered hand move off of Lou’s cock as he dropped himself onto it, sitting into Lou’s lap. David let out a ragged, cracked sigh, his head falling back a little bit, his dyed red hair flopping out of its face to reveal its perfect nymphish structure and his open pink mouth. Lou’s hands were tight on David’s little waist again, holding him in place for the moment. David squirmed. 

“Lou, Lou, baby, darling,” he blathered as if it were all one word, struggling to find any shame because he felt so filled up and good, “Please let me ride— fuck, please can I ride your cock, let go… please…”

“Said I was gonna bounce you on my cock, didn’t I, princess,” Lou replied gruffly, pulling David up by his waist and dropping him down on his cock once, slowly and unceremoniously as if trying him on for size. 

Lou let out a deep sigh, and pushed David up and down on his cock again. David let out a soft moan of his own, still unable to control his movement and wishing if Lou was going to take control like this that he’d fuck him harder and faster, though admittedly Lou’s cock was really big and David felt stretched and filled to the brim. He hated to admit it, but he did enjoy feeling tiny and precious compared to Lou; Lou with his big hands and broad shoulders, his masculine facial features, his heavy brow, his belly and his narrow hips… Lou was such a manly-man and David was getting a real kick out of it. 

Lou, to his credit, was going faster now, fast enough that David’s cock slapped against his taut stomach with the momentum of Lou’s thrusts. Lou’s lips were open, and his brows were furrowed; he was in visible ecstasy and if David could snap a photo of this moment in time, he would. Little black curls were sticking to Lou’s forehead with sweat. 

“Think you can cum hands free?” Lou teased, “I bet my greeeeaat biiiiig cock is plenty for you. It’s enough for most slender little pretty boys.”

“I think so,” David sighed out, then added, “It is really big, fuck, I love how full I feel.”

“Good,” Lou grunted, “I’m gonna pump you full of cum, too, you know.”

The statement sent a jolt of arousal through David’s already stimulated cock, and he whined out, “Fuck, Lou…”

“Aw,” Lou cooed, smirking, “You like that, honey pie? You like the idea of your stretched little hole dripping with my cum?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” David’s cheeks were flushed and he could feel himself getting close to cumming, “Please, you know I’m all yours, Lou, use me… use me to get off.”

“I am, babe,” Lou said, smirking. 

Lou’s thrusts became messier and David’s mind became foggier as he felt the big hands slip sweaty on his waist. Lou was getting closer, his dark eyes heavily lidded, and David was turning to jelly slowly in Lou’s grasp. The last few strokes were faltering and hard alternately but the two hard ones in a row combined with Lou’s nails digging into David’s sides pushed him. 

“Gonna,” David choked out, “Gonna cum on your cock, Lou.”

“Mmm,” Lou responded dumbly, and David could see his forearms quivering. 

Lou thrusted a few more times and soon David was turned fully to jelly, moaning the other man’s name, garbledly singing praises about his big cock and lovely hands that he was sure didn’t come out clearly enough for Lou to hear. Then, spent with spunk streaking his own taut stomach and Lou’s soft middle, David threatened collapse. He was shaking in Lou’s grip as Lou rammed into him messily a few more times and let out a string of expletives interrupted with one soft whine of the word, “Honey…”. Lou stayed true to his word, spurting deep inside David and David whined because the hot spunk filling his insides just felt so, so good. David’s threatened collapse became a real collapse and he fell against Lou’s body, both men breathing heavily. 

David closed his eyes, and neither of the two were saying anything, but after Lou clearly gained his bearings a little, he delighted David by wrapping his strong, sinewy arms around his back, his warm hands pressing against his skin. David felt Lou’s flaccid cock slide out of him, and then blushed a little. David’s face rested against Lou’s hairy chest and his soft tummy pressed against his torso. One of David’s hands found its way down to rest on Lou’s grabbable hip, but he didn’t squeeze at him, because it seemed like an overstep to do while they weren’t fucking. 

“I can feel your cum dripping down my thighs,” David mumbled, and Lou laughed tiredly. 

“Bet you love it, pervert,” Lou said in a half-hearted sour tone, mixed with genuine mirth. 

“Hm,” David replied, smoothly, “I quite did.”

“So tired,” Lou murmured, “You’re a good lay and you’ll probably make me lose all the weight I’ve gained just by the sheer effort. You’re like a human barbell. A really light one. But…” 

Lou trailed off and David said, “I like it. I don’t think you need to lose it.”

“You’re in the minority,” Lou shifted to press a gentle kiss to David’s neck, “And I don’t believe you.”

“Are you egging me on?” David opened his eyes, just in time to quickly see the smirk on Lou’s face as he came in for a lazy kiss. 

“Maybe,” Lou nosed at David’s hair, continuing to hold him close, “We need to take a shower. We’re filthy.”

“You know what that can mean,” David smiled, “Darling.”

“Oh,” Lou squeezed David tight, “I do. Maybe when I recover a little bit, you can show me just how much you love my body if what you say is true.”

“It’s true, I assure you,” David smirked at Lou in an uncharacteristic nature, and Lou raised his eyebrows. 

“Hey, you bastard, don’t steal my look!”

**Author's Note:**

> im posting this fic at 3:37 am but I still think the fact that I was finally able to finish writing and posting a fic that I am fully satisfied with is a move back in the right direction..... I will not let quarantine continue to eat my mental health for breakfast lunch and dinner lol and I will use this time to catch up on reading and writing loads of stuff for u guys now that I’m a little more back on my feet ❤️


End file.
